Dodge Ram Van
Chrysler Corporation's full-size vans under the Dodge brand, the Ram Van and the Ram Wagon, were available in B150 and B250 models. The B150 was available in Cargo Long, Cargo Short, Window Long and Window Short Wheelbase trim levels, while the B250 also included Maxivan and Maxiwagon Long Wheelbase vans, but no Window Short Wheelbase van. Like the other full-size vans on the market, the Dodge Ram Wagon and Van have always appealed to no-nonsense buyers who expect maximum power and flexibility for people-ferrying and cargo-carrying operations. Key competitors include GMC Rally Van, Ford Club Wagon and Chevrolet Sportvan. Year-to-year changes 1994 The Dodge Ram is available as a passenger Wagon or a cargo Van in one of three newly revised model designations: 1500, 2500 and 3500. In addition, two wheelbases and lengths are available in four different trim levels. Ram Vans also have the lowest load floor height in their class. The base engine for the Ram Wagon remains the 3.9-liter V6. The optional engines are a 5.2-liter V8 and a 5.9-liter V8, which gives the Wagon a towing rating of up to 8800 pounds. The base transmission is a 3-speed automatic, and a 4-speed automatic is available as an option. 1995 As the Dodge Ram Wagon and Van inch toward the quarter-century mark, Dodge continues to invest in these full-size stalwarts. The 1995 enhancements are designed to keep the van current until it receives a complete and well-deserved revamping some time down the road. This year, a standard driver's airbag and 4-wheel antilock brakes come on board the Wagon. Also new are an optional upgraded sound system, power driver's seat, chrome-styled steel wheels and overhead courtesy/map lights. A brand-new standard feature throughout the line is an underseat passenger-side storage drawer. In addition, the sliding door mechanism has been refined. Retail prices *'$12,951 '(1994 Dodge Ram Van 150) *'$15,911 '(1994 Dodge Ram Van 250) *'$17,266 '(1994 Dodge Ram Van 250 Maxi) *'$17,559 '(1994 Dodge Ram Van 350) *'$18,524 '(1994 Dodge Ram Van 350 Maxi) *'$14,491 '(1994 Dodge Ram Wagon 150) *'$18,260 '(1994 Dodge Ram Wagon 250) *'$19,546 '(1994 Dodge Ram Wagon 250 Maxi) *'$19,548 '(1994 Dodge Ram Wagon 350) *'$20,565 '(1994 Dodge Ram Wagon 350 Maxi) As of late 1994: *'$15,457 '(1995 Dodge Ram Wagon 1500) *'$19,133 '(1995 Dodge Ram Wagon 2500) *'$20,752 '(1995 Dodge Ram Wagon 2500 Maxi) *'$20,720 '(1995 Dodge Ram Wagon 3500) *'$21,790 '(1995 Dodge Ram Wagon 3500 Maxi) As of mid-1995: *'$14,284 '(1995 Dodge Ram Van 1500) *'$17,040 '(1995 Dodge Ram Van 1500 Extended) *'$16,981 '(1995 Dodge Ram Van 2500) *'$17,178 '(1995 Dodge Ram Van 2500 Extended) *'$18,507 '(1995 Dodge Ram Van 2500 Maxi) *'$19,108 '(1995 Dodge Ram Van 3500) *'$20,087 '(1995 Dodge Ram Van 3500 Maxi) As of September 22, 1995: *'$16,253 '(1996 Dodge Ram B1500 Cargo Van) *'$16,895 '(1996 Dodge Ram B1500 Extended Cargo Van) *'$16,951 '(1996 Dodge Ram B2500 Cargo Van) *'$16,998 '(1996 Dodge Ram B2500 Extended Cargo Van) *'$18,573 '(1996 Dodge Ram B2500 Maxi Cargo Van) *'$19,510 '(1996 Dodge Ram B3500 Cargo Van) *'$20,087 '(1996 Dodge Ram B3500 Maxi Cargo Van) *'$18,783 '(1996 Dodge Ram B1500 Wagon) *'$20,779 '(1996 Dodge Ram B2500 Wagon) *'$21,980 '(1996 Dodge Ram B3500 Wagon) *'$23,789 '(1996 Dodge Ram B3500 Maxi Wagon) As of July 27, 1997: *'$16,845 '(1997 Dodge Ram B1500 SWB Cargo Van) *'$17,505 '(1997 Dodge Ram B1500 LWB Cargo Van) *'$17,665 '(1997 Dodge Ram B2500 SWB Cargo Van) *'$17,710 '(1997 Dodge Ram B2500 LWB Cargo Van) *'$19,360 '(1997 Dodge Ram B2500 Maxi Cargo Van) *'$20,300 '(1997 Dodge Ram B3500 LWB Cargo Van) *'$20,875 '(1997 Dodge Ram B3500 Maxi Cargo Van) *'$19,740 '(1997 Dodge Ram B1500 Wagon) *'$21,940 '(1997 Dodge Ram B2500 Wagon) *'$23,140 '(1997 Dodge Ram B3500 Wagon) *'$24,950 '(1997 Dodge Ram B3500 Maxi Wagon) Shipping prices *'$595 '(1994-1995 models) *'$615 '(1996-1997 models) Gallery 95dodgeramvan.jpg|1995 Dodge Ram Van 95dodgeramwagon.jpg|1995 Dodge Ram Wagon Category:Dodge Category:Cargo minivans Category:Passenger minivans Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 2003